Feeling Ill
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Getting a flu or any other cold is aggravating, but it does give a certain someone some eye candy. One shot. I don't own any of the characters. Piccolo/Chi-Chi


Piccolo plummeted to the ground; his three mile high drop cushioned by the pine's prickly arms. His gi tore and ripped with every branch that his weight broke under, and soon, he fell onto the ground in a massive heap of shredded clothing, broken bark, needles, and purple stains of blood. He coughed harshly as he tried to push himself from the ground. Arms shaking, he pushed his head up enough to see that he was no where close to any landmark that was familiar to him. He coughed once more, heaving blood and water out from his stomach until his body could take the constant strain on his body, and passed out.

* * *

"Piccolo..."

A distant voice called out for him, pulling him out of the dark abyss.

"Piccolo..."

He felt the pain first. The terrible pain that crushed his head from the inside out and sent waves of agony through out his spine. His chest weighed more than his weights, suffocating him from attaining the air he needed. His throat burned unnaturally and yearned for anything to cool it down. He felt a warm, thick cloth under his finger tips. His hand twitched for the heat from the blankets to go to the rest of his body. He felt as if he spent a whole year in the Himalayas, although no clothing to protect him from the stinging cold winds this time around.

"Come on Mr. Piccolo, wake up."

"Hn?"

Light stung his eyes as his eyelids attempted to open to the world. He hissed but after the third attempt he could finally see his surroundings.

"You're awake!"

He starred up at a ceiling, a very white one that hurt his eyes. His tattered body was clothe-less, save for a pair of pants that he does not recognize and he noticed he was laying in a bed he didn't recognize either. He groaned and looked over to his right. Looking down at him with great concern was Dende and Gohan. Chi-Chi stood behind Gohan, trying not to notice that he woke up.

Dende sighed in relief, "I am so glad you woke up. It's been a day and a half since Gohan found you on the forest floor and who knows how long you have been there before he found you."

Confusion struck the Namek. _What happened? Where was I?_

The younger Namekian saw Piccolo's furrowed brows and scrunched nose of confusion. "You don't remember anything? It looked like you fell from trying to fly to the Look Out."

Why would he go there? He closed his eyes, racking any memories in his mind and finally found it. He did want to go to the Look Out, that he remembers, but he went because...no, he wasn't attacked. What was it that he needed to find the young Kami for?

The little green guy sighed, "You're sick Piccolo. Simple as that."

_Sick?_

"Sick?" Chi-Chi asked. Her shrill voice rose as he leaned over Dende menacingly, "He is not staying in this house around my babies if he is sick! I do not want Goten to catch it!"

Nervously, Dende held his hands up in defense and stated with wide, teary eyes, "W-well, Ma'am, h-his illness only affects Na-Namekians and it's n-n-not contagious. U-usually N-Namekians get this illness when they are very young and it o-only happens once in a l-l-life-t-t-time. A-also, there is nowhere else w-we can take him. The Look Out is under-construction for the time being. There is no room for him."

The Namek trembled as Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes closer together before standing straight up again, crossing her arms defiantly, "Fine."

Gohan beamed, "It's alright mom! I can take care of him! You don't have to worry about a thing."

His toothy smile could only soften his mother's clenched face. Her eyes moved over to Piccolo, who starred indifferently at her. She looked down at her son, "You have studding to do. I'll take care him, alright? Besides, I know how to take care of ill people."

She smiled gingerly at her son and Gohan flashed his toothy smile and hugged her tight, "Thanks Mom!"

Piccolo thought, _Wait, she is going to take care of me?! _He opened his mouth to rejected but his lips and tongue were parched and his throat was on fire. He couldn't talk because the pain was too immense. He looked back up at the ceiling, _She's going to kill me. _He shook his head. No, she wouldn't kill him. Although they tended to bicker and fight more than ever, it was more of a comfort to hear her yell at him then it was before.

Dende and the Banshee talked over what he needed. He sneered at the thought of being taken care of. He was a warrior and should not need anybody doting over him. The sounds soon drifted out and his lids felt heavy. He fought against his fatigue but his battle was over-won and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

He awoke in a fit of sharp coughs. His body arched off of the bed, trying to get himself up so the coughing didn't hurt as much. He quit his forgone attempt and turned to his side, coughing harshly into his hand. He lay limp on the mattress, shaking furiously while panting for air, trying to refill his lungs. Sweat poured from his forehead, dripping from his drooping antenne. His heart pounded in his congested chest; he could feel the pulse in his neck and wrist beating.

_Fuck my life._

His ears picked up a door's hinges squealing painfully. Soft footsteps walked over to his side of the bed and all he saw was a light tan skirt. He growled, _Chi-Chi. _Yet his distaste for the woman disappeared, not having the strength to to despise the banshee.

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and tissted a few times before she grabbed the seven-foot man and hauled him back onto his back. She lifted his shoulders in one arm brought a cup if cool water to his parched lips. He drank the liquid eagerly, the water relieving the back of his throat with it's cooling affect. She took the cup away and dabbed his mouth with a towel nearby.

He moved his eyes over to her, confused onto why she would do this. Yeah, he helped take care of her kid, well kids, and allowed her to complain about everything in her life to him without a single word being told back. Although, right now, he couldn't complain. He was glad for her company.

His raspy voice cracked out, "I feel like shit."

Amused, she replied, "You look like it."

He hissed because growling only aggravated his throat more. She rolled her eyes as she took a damp, wet cloth from a small bowl beside her and pressed it against his scorching forehead, dabbing the beads of sweat. Piccolo closed his eyes in content and choked out, "Why are you doing this?"

She paused and began dabbing his cheeks, "My son has gone through too much. I think losing you would just end up breaking him." She sounded sincere which made him slightly regret of thinking that she would poison him. Slightly. He looked up at her and she just smiled, taking him back. He hide his face away from her hand and leaned further into the pillow.

"I'm surprised you actually got sick. You are always in peak health. Not going to lie, I thought you were going to die." He eyed her from the corner of his eyes and smiled softly.

"Disappointed?"

Her cheeks reddened as she stood over him, "If I was, I wouldn't be trying to take care you right now!" Mentally, she slapped her self for reacting so hastily. Chi-Chi's voice lowered, "That was joke, wasn't it?"

"Hn." His eyes closed and he returned his much needed sleep. She widened her eyes before laying the towel on the side table. She sighed heavily and moved out of the room quickly. She closed the door behind her and she leaned against the door.

He wasn't like her sons or dead husband when they got sick, which was rare in the first place. He wasn't agitated or cranky...er, but he was calm and very relaxed. She couldn't understand why, though. That cough-attack he just had sounded like he was about to croak any minute and his skin was severely dehydrated.

"Mom?" She blinked out of her stupor and looked down at Gohan, whom was holding his sleeping baby brother. "Is he asleep again?"

She smiled fondly down at him, "Yes. He needs his rest, just like what Dende told us. Besides, you shouldn't be bugging him anyway." Gohan's shoulders drooped as he looked down at his sleeping brother.

"Is he going to be alright?"

The smile she gave looked genuine but she still felt unsure, "I'm sure he will be. He had enough energy to give a witty quip."

Gohan produced a microscopic smile but it faded. Piccolo's illness had really taken a toll on him and she could tell that, God forbid, Piccolo really didn't make it, her son would never smile again. But...Dende said he would be fine...he had to be.

* * *

He was in and out of consciousness for about four days after each day passed, she worried more and more that he wouldn't make it. His body was emanating so much heat that she was surprised that the sheets didn't catch on fire. His fits went from two minutes to five, making it seem that he would just choke and die on his own coughs.

She would shake him awake just long enough so he could consume so water before he passed out, oblivious to the world around him again. She would drape a cold hand-towel to his forehead before dabbing another towel over his arms and chest, making sure his skin gained some water intake. And when she saw Gohan, she would tell him that he is doing fine but she knew he knew better. Although she was a master at hiding her pain, her son knew her too well and could easily see behind the mask.

When she washed the sweat away from his body, she would trace his scars that decorated his chest and stomach. She would memorize his skin designs unconsciously before shaking her head and throwing the blanket back over his body out of frustration. She would leave the room quickly as she told herself to forget everything she saw. The widow knew she was deprived of her womanly needs for a good two years now, and she knew it was affecting her for sometime now, but Piccolo? A giant green, pointed-eared man who had kidnapped her son many years ago?

Sure, he made sure that her son wasn't over run with guilt. Sure, he would help watch Goten when she felt fatigued. Sure, she felt slightly attracted to him..._wait,_ she thought, _get that out of your head._

Yes, she didn't hate him anymore. He aggravated her, but he never left when things became a little heated. She considered him as a friend. A very silent and angry friend.

Besides, he wouldn't be attracted to her. He never shown attraction to any woman, or man even, so why would she have these silly girlish fantasies? Just because she helped her didn't mean that he felt anything romantic.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip before walking briskly back into Piccolo's dimly lit room. Water sloshed around in the bowl she carried to the side-table next to the bed. the cloth next lying on the table was picked up and dipped in the water. She wrung out the excess liquid before pressing it to his pale, olive forehead.

"Hn?"

She looked down at his face and his eyes were partly open. She swallowed and moved the rag down against his sweat-coated neck. She swore he lost more water then he consumed. She turned back to the bowl, re-wetting the cloth. "I don't deserve this."

She gasped and darted her head back to him, surprised to find him talking after these days of endless coughing and sleep. His chest heaved as he hacked more. His laid back onto the bed with tired eyes. She asked him cautiously, "How are you feeling?"

His breathing was wheezy and raspy but he answered, "Like hell."

A smile graced her lips as she moved the rag on his chest. "Well, that is better then how you were before." He humphed, closing his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm going to town tomorrow, to bring home groceries. You think you will survive with the boys here?"

He chest rumbled, "Hn."

She threw the rag over her slim shoulder, "You have such a wide array of vocabulary."

He chuckled softly before whispering, "I owe you now, don't I?"

Chi-Chi smirked, "Well, I have been spending a good time making sure you don't die."

"Hn."

* * *

Piccolo gazed out the window that Chi-Chi had generously left open before she left. Light streamed in, warming his fairly cold body. Birds chirped and sang just outside of the house, easing just a bit of pain he had in his throat and head. He was propped up against the wall,a pillow against his head, Chi-Chi having helped him sit up so, if the boys did bother him, he wouldn't have to strain his neck to make sure they weren't going to pour something on him. The new position was better suited for his chest, it didn't weigh him down like it did before.

"Morning Piccolo!"

His ears pricked up to a familiar voice and he turned to look at a face he hadn't seen for a while. Gohan walked into the room grinning, his baby brother held close to him. "You better yet?"

His voice was still rough and scratchy, but he could talk better then he could before, "Afraid not kid. Frankly, I'd rather have been beat to pulp by Vegeta than be in this state. I would've healed faster."

The half-Sayian giggled as he placed Goten next to Piccolo's lap. Goten's chubby head looked up at the Namekian, and then raised his hands up with a bright smile at the familiar face. "Guess Goten missed you too." Piccolo ran his fingers through the baby's black locks and the little half-Sayian giggled, grabbing the man's clawed hand.

"How have you been doing, kid?"

Gohan sat in front of Piccolo watching is baby brother examine the emerald hand that he possessed. He shrugged, "Alright I guess. All I have been doing is either working on my homework or watching Goten."

Piccolo hummed before looking up at the boy. He frowned at Gohan's distraught face and solemn eyes. "I'm going to be fine kid."

The pre-teen ran both of his hands through his hair, pulling his wild strands up. Exhaling disheartedly, he spoke, "I know but whenever I saw mom come out of your room she always had that air of despair and worry. I began to worry that..." Tears peaked from the corners of his eyes, "I thought that I would lose you. Just like how I lost dad." He hung his head low and choked, "I didn't, couldn't loose you too. If you go..."

As much as Piccolo could muster, he bellowed, "Kid. Look at me."

Hesitantly, he obeyed. He looked up at his sensei with streaks of tears running down his face and his expression matched that of an abandoned puppy sitting outside of a thunderstorm in the middle of the night. Piccolo,stern faced, said with as much authority he could muster, "I will not leave you kid. Not for a long while. No cold is going to kill me off. I refuse it to happen."

Sniffling, Gohan crawled onto his sensei's lap and clutched him in fear and love. A purple crimson rushed over his cheeks and ears but he didn't have the heart to pry the boy away. Even if it had been two years since Goku's death, he knew that the boy was far from healed. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, thinking of something to comfort him but nothing came to mind. He wasn't very good at saying comforting things so he just let the boy embrace him, sobbing quietly into his chest.

Goten, whom grew tired of playing with the hand, looked over at Piccolo holding Gohan and grew jealous. "Neh!" He raised his hands over at Piccolo and the Gohan and Piccolo looked over at the baby. Gohan lent back from his friend, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm. "I forgot he was there."

The Namekian grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt and held the babe in front of him, "Doesn't he usually have his nap about now? Even if I am ill, your mother would take the advantage to beat me for keeping him up."

Gohan jumped from the bed, "Oh crap! I forgot about that!" Goten looked wildly over at his brother then up at Piccolo. He reached out his hands, trying to get a grip on his atenea. "Hmm...doesn't look like he's tired...oh, I know what I can do! Wait here!"

He ran from the room, slipping on the wooden floor just before he darted out the door. There was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor then more hurried footsteps. Gohan rushed in with a thick, leather book crooked in his arm. He pounced on the bed and crawled onto Piccolo's lap. He crossed his legs and sat his baby brother on his lap.

He took out the brown leather book. Printed in bright blue letters with gold trim was, _Night Time Stories. _Piccolo's nose scrunched up and Gohan laughed, "What? Goten loves these stories. Besides, they put him to bed fast."

"Why do you have to read it when I am awake and in the room?"

"Because you almost died." He grinned up at Piccolo and all the Namekian came back with was, "Humph."

Gohan, feeling smug, flipped to a page and then leaned back against Piccolo, letting Goten lean against his stomach. He cleared his throat and presumed to read aloud, "Once upon a time, there lived three bears..."

* * *

Chi-Chi's spine was ridged and stiff and her feet held no feeling in it. If her feet weren't so calloused she would've had a million blisters festering on them. She dropped the groceries on the table and began to put the perishables into the fridge. Then, she noticed that it was extremely quiet in the house.

Curious, she next the rest of the food on the table and ventured up stairs. She peaked into Goten's room and noticed that her baby wasn't asleep in his crib. Snarling, she thought, _If that damn oaf let my baby stay up through his nap time I will shove a rag down his throat!_

She stomped towards the guest room and threw the door open. Surprised, all of the anger flushed from her system. Goten was indeed taking his nap, but he was sleeping on Gohan whom was sleeping on a sleeping Piccolo. Her hand rested on the door frame as she smiled at the sleeping trio.

She saw a book laying on Goten's lap and she gingerly picked up the book and placed it on the side table. Glancing at Piccolo, she rested her hand against his forehead gently and noticed that his fever had decreased greatly. She looked down at her boys and knew that if she moved either one of them that they would wake up. So, instead, she reached down under the bed and pulled out an old, thick quilt. She draped it over the boys, making sure that Goten wouldn't suffocate from it.

She kissed Goten's forehead sweetly before giving Gohan a kiss to the top of his head, and finally, gave a lingering kiss to Piccolo's temple. Smiling fondly, she inched out of the room before closing the door, leaving just a crack of light to escape.

* * *

Piccolo walked downstairs a few mornings later, rolling his shoulders that stiffened up from a week and a half of bed rest. He stretched out his bare back as he strolled into the kitchen.

Chi-Chi's head sprung up from her cleaning when he entered the room. "Oh, Piccolo! You're up!" A blush threatened to attack her cheeks when she saw Piccolo's bare pecks and abs. She shook it off and asked, "Are you sure you're healthy enough to be up?"

He nodded curtly, crossing his chest consciously. He didn't have enough ki to summon up some more clothing so he just ventured down here because he was sick of that forsaken room. Chi-Chi's head perked up, "Oh, that's right. Wait right here."

Before Piccolo could even look behind him to see where she went off to she came back with his gi and pants folded neatly in her arms. She held it out to him. Baffled, he took the gi and unfolded it. Every torn had been stitched and every stain has been cleaned. He looked down at her and said simply, "You didn't need to mend it. I could've created a new outfit."

She giggled and placed a hand near her mouth, "Yeah, well, I had some spare time. It's not like I'm not use to repairing training gear."

Piccolo's eyes furrowed, about to thank her, but decided he best be clothed first.

Moment later he came down stairs in his everyday purple gi and pants. He walked into the kitchen again and saw Chi-Chi wiping the table down. She glanced up at him and stood up, holding her hands behind her back. "They still look nice." He stared at her for a moment longer. She eyed him cautiously, "What are you staring at me for?"

Piccolo's cheeks turned a bright magenta, contrasting against his emerald skin. He snarled and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's nothing." He moved his gaze to the wall, mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "I suppose Gohan isn't here?"

She shook her head, "No, I made him get something from Bulma. He has been cramped up in the house for too long."

He nodded but not really hearing anything. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'm going to the Look Out."

"Are you sure you are strong enough?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine." He went to the door and opened it. He inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh scent of pine and water. He missed being out side. Living in a cramped space for so long was irritating. He turned around to see Chi-Chi standing in the doorway. His nerves were itching at him and he gripped his head in anger.

"Fuck it."

He walked up to her, picked her up by the shoulders, and crashed a kiss onto her lips.

Chi-Chi and Piccolo were both in shock and it didn't help that Piccolo had never actually meshed lips with anyone else before. He closed his eyes, _I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I...!? _His thoughts stopped when Chi-Chi leaned into his kiss, thus causing him to soften his lips against hers. His chest swelled, only it was more pleasant than when he was sick.

He moved a hand under her thigh and brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his bald head and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and looked at him with a very saucy smirk. "What was that for?"

Piccolo's ears and face reddened again. He frowned and looked away in embarrassment, "A thanks."

She twirled her finger behind his ear, "I think your nurse deserves more of a thanks, don't you?" His ears perked up and he stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. She smiled devilishly at him and kissed him hungrily on the mouth.

**Damn. That took forever, but I love it! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and subscribe!**


End file.
